swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestine Political Election
Q1: What is the Bestine Elections I keep hearing about? A1: The Officer of Defense, Victor Visalis (/way -1132 -3585), and the Director of Commerce, Sean Trenwell (/way -1199 -3584), are vying for the same position which works closely and exclusively with the governor of Bestine. Both can be found in the Bestine Capital Building. Depending on which politician wins the vote and becomes the new role in aiding the governor, the city of Bestine will change. To vote for the aids you must find evidence about why you believe they should be in office (or which reward you want if RP’ing is not your thing). Current forum searching seems to indicate that each cycle last 2 months, with 4 weeks for voting, and 4 for claiming rewards. It appears that Pre-NGE, each Political Cycle lasted ~24 days, with 7 days to vote. Q2: How do I vote? A2: You can only vote for one candidate per election. Talk to either Sean or Victors and tell them you want to ‘Join Your Campaign’ and receive a campaign disk, talk to the secretary to get clues on who may have evidence. Evidence from npcs are always requested in ‘written form’ and evidence from terminals are ‘data discs’. Once you have the evidence return to the Capital building and converse with Governor Tour Aryon -1137 -3563, please note you must converse with her, you cannot drag the evidence on her she will refuse it. Select ‘I have evidence’ and accept if you wish to log your vote for your candidate. Hold onto the campaign disc and check back every once and a while to see when the election cycle is over. Victor Visalis - Evidence Locations: /way -1176 -3495 Ocket Abaot (ancient Professor of Sean Trenwell); Return to Victor talk to him then talk to his secretary Keanna Li'kyna she will direct you to the evidences holders : /way -1136 -3584 Business Terminal in Victor’s office; /way -1357 -3871 Foofice Lightingrunner (Slums); /way -1294 -3500 Izosxisli (By Hospital); NGE /way -1293 -3499 Scidot; Sean Trenwell - Evidence locations: /way -1079 -3632 The Curator (Bestine Museum); /way -1104 -3705 Orqiti (Market Place); /way -1078 -3630 Edaekomeu Ossilei (Residence across from Museum); Notes: *''You only need one piece of evidence to vote, multiple locations for convenience purpose only.'' *''By default Tour will see Victor’s evidence first, so if you want to vote for Sean delete Victor’s evidence.'' *''Npc giving evidences names change (depends of your server). Q3: Where is my reward for voting? '''A3: You only receive your reward if your candidate wins and the reward is random between two items. Once the election cycle is over talk to the candidates and if your candidate won you can ask him to reward you for supporting him in the elections. The reward is random between two items for each candidate: *'Victor:' 1 Imperial Banner (Rare), a Loyalist Necklace (Common), and a Rare Painting (Unimaginably rare) *'Sean:' Ornate Rug (Rare), Decorative Statue (Common, also renamed item originally a Strange Statue.), or a Decorative Sword (Unimaginably rare) Q4: I am trying to vote but they keep asking me to do something for them besides find evidence so I can vote? A4: Doing the quest for either Victor or Sean is not required to vote for them. They do offer side quests with rewards of their own, not to be confused with the voting rewards though. :Victor - The Officer of Defense :*Effect: More Stormtroopers in Bestine. :*Quest - "Kill the Tusken Executioner" Unable to complete because only one spawns at server reset then it does not spawn again. ::Quest Reward: A Lithitanium Rifle :Sean - Director of Commerce :*Effect: Bazaar Behind Bank spawns (a Merchant) npc's. Little Imperial Presence. :*Quest - "Bestines History" Sean wants you to go to some wreckage near the Bestine memorial and find a Disk. Talk to the NPC near the wreckage then get the disk from the terminal. Talk to the NPC again and return and converse with Sean. The disk contains some bad info about Sean’s family's past and he needs it destroyed. ::Good Ending: Take the disk to the waypoint provided and converse with the NPC. Return to Sean to receive your reward. ::Quest Reward: A Planet and Star Painting ::Bad Ending: Take the disk to the NPC outside the capital building to the left if you are facing the capital. Talk with him and give the disk to Jabba's man. Sean at this point will no longer speak with you. ::Quest Reward: C12 (loot quality) Grenade Guide Credits: Eguoc External links *Bestine Politics Friday Feature Category:Events Category:Tatooine quests Category:CL 1 and higher